Sasha's Surprise Sleepover (Junior High Au)
by Shadeywind
Summary: Armin receives a well-decorated letter in his mailbox. Thinking it was a love-letter, he opens it only to find its an invitation to Sasha's sleepover. Why was he invited? A collab between me and trode19


_A/N: This a collab I decided to do with Trode19! So hope you enjoy it :)_

* * *

 _(Trode19's Half)_

Armin walked out of his door one morning to pass his letter box, where he found an obnoxious sign that said, 'Look inside'. Armin opened the mail box and found a bright pink, floral print and hearts scattered along the envelope. As he looked, he began to feel a blush fester over his cheeks. Who would send him a letter?

He shrugged and placed it in his bag, quickly leaving his front lawn to hurry to school. It wasn't until he was in homeroom that he took it out again. He found himself fascinated by the delightful scraps of paper glued to the pale pink letter.

"Back off horse face!" Armin heard from the entrance of the class, coming closer.  
"Screw off Jaeger." Another voice bickered.  
"Come on guys, let's not do this again..." Marco softly interrupted, placing a warm hand on Jean's shoulder. Jean calmed down slightly, looking peeved at Eren.  
"Morning Armin." Eren greeted, making Armin smile.  
"M-Morning guys." Armin replied happily.  
"What's that?" Marco asked, pointing at the letter in his hands.

"I don't know. I was about to open it."  
"No way!" Jean sputtered.  
"What?" Marco questioned.  
"That's a love letter! How did Armin get a love letter?" Jean rose an eyebrow, unimpressed.  
"Last I checked, he was a wuss."  
Eren scowled. "He is not. He's just...More in touch with himself." He said uncertainly. Marco looked back to Armin. His face was blown red.  
"A lo-love l-letter? N-No way!" Armin denied in embarrassment.  
"The hearts and flowers? It's obvious!" Jean sighed dramatically.  
"Well? Open it!" Jean rushed.  
"O-Okay..." Armin opened the letter cautiously and read it slowly.  
"So? What does it say?" Eren asked curiously.

"It's...An invitation." Armin said in relief.  
"To what?" Jean snatched the letter from him impatiently. He blanched.  
"No way in hell!"  
"What's wrong Jean?" Marco asked worriedly.  
"He got invited to the girl's sleepover! All the girls in our group are going to Sasha's!"  
"Oh, good! You got Christa's invitation!" Sasha said cheerfully from behind the boys. Connie was beside her with a large grin.  
"Lucky you Armin. Even I wasn't invited!" Connie laughed.

"Why did you invite me?" Armin asked in confusion.  
"Cause you're great to have around Armin! Unlike other people..." Sasha turned her gaze to Jean with a light glare.  
"What'd I ever do to you?" Jean huffed in accusation.  
"Nothing much." Sasha grinned and walked away. Armin sighed. He hoped tonight wasn't too much trouble.

-Armin knocked on Sasha's door timidly, his bag clutched to his chest. The door swung open. "Great, you're here!" Sasha pulled him inside suddenly, making him stumble. Before he could even speak, Sasha was dragging him down the hall to her room. Multiple girls sat in their P.J's around the room.

Mikasa wore a black singlet and sweatpants. Annie wore loose shorts and a white top. Christa was in a pink nightgown cuddling up with Ymir who wore a similar purple one. Sasha was in a zebra onesie and Armin wore simple blue flannel .  
"H-Hi girls." Armin smiled weakly.  
"Hey." "Hi." "Evening." "Mhm." Were the responses he got.  
"Good thing you're here, we were just about to bring in the snacks and chat about boys~" Sasha laughed, leaving the room. Armin sat down awkwardly beside Mikasa, fiddling with his thumbs. He didn't really know what to do.  
"Stop that." She snapped, making him jump.  
"S-Sorry Mikasa." He said as Sasha came back with an armful of snacks.

"Okay~ Let's get this party started!" She laughed, sitting beside Armin happily.  
"So, Armin, got anything you can tell us about the boys? Any dirty secrets?" She leered.  
"D-Dirty secrets? W-Well, they wouldn't be secrets if I told." He laughed nervously.  
"Come on Armin, we won't tell, promise!" Christa said excitedly.  
"Oh, well..." He looked around at the amused faces and found himself answering.  
"Well, Jean has this weird obsession with searching up horses. Eren sleep talks really loudly about his dreams. It's quite funny." Armin found himself laughing a bit.

"What about Marco and Connie? Reiner and Berthold? Tell us all the dirty details!" Annie demanded enthusiastically.  
"W-Well..." He thought for a bit. "I t-think Marco might like Jean...And Connie likes Sasha for sure." He nodded thoughtfully as Sasha blushed a bit. Annie and Ymir smirked at her.  
"Reiner and Berthold?"  
"I'm not really close with them, so I have no idea." Armin shrugged.  
Annie sighed.  
"That's too bad."

 _(Shade's Half)_

Sasha yawns obnoxiously loud while Armin shrugs that off and looks to his bag realising that his favourite, hot pink futon wasn't there. He couldn't sleep without it and by the looks of it, he wasn't going to be going home halfway through the night which he really wanted to do. He quickly pulled out his phone and texted Eren to pick it up and drop it at Sasha's house.  
" Ooh! Let's play truth or dare!" Potato girl suggested.  
" Yeah!" Christa agreed.  
" Sure." Annie, Mikasa and Ymir replied simultaneously.  
" Um...Okay." Armin timidly agreed.

The girls began to play the game while Armin watched them try to get confessions out of each other or do ridiculous dares. He was quite fine with spectating until Ymir called on him.  
" Armin, truth or dare?" He gulped as he felt his nerves begin to slightly freak out. If he chose truth, they would beg him for a confession of some sort and if he chose dare, he would be subjugated to do a really embarrassing dare. He decided on truth as he wouldn't want to any dare.  
" Errr...Truth." He replied with nervousness slightly showing in his tone of voice.  
" Is it true that you like Eren?" He felt his face start to heat up with a crimson blush creeping onto his cheeks.  
" N-no!" He hesitantly responded. Ymir just smirked at this and rolled her eyes with an attitude that implied that she was thinking, ' Yeah, sure, whatever~'.

"Awwww, he's blushing!" Sasha cooed with enthusiasm.  
" Can we do makeovers?" Christa asked Sasha. Sasha nodded as a bright smile spread across her face. Armin had a feeling about this.  
" Only Christa gets to do my hair," Ymir states as she crosses her arms. Mikasa and Annie seemed like they wanted no part in it. Then Sasha looked over to Armin who felt a sweat drop trickle down his head. Why was he so nervous? It's just the girls but then again, being alone with them was terrible!

" Let's give Armin a makeover!" Sasha once again suggested. All the girls seemed to really like that idea. Before Armin could protest or react, they stood up and grabbed everything they needed to give him a complete makeover. The girls had some makeup, a hairbrush, multiple hair accessories and a pair of their high school's female uniform. They all surrounded the poor boy and began to brush his hair. It was Christa who was doing this. Her hands were gentle and kind with each stroke of his shoulder length blonde locks.

He felt something soft on his cheeks and realised Sasha was applying blush. He then felt 3 pairs of hands on his chest as his buttons were becoming undone. His blush darkened as he noticed what was happening. Mikasa, Annie and Ymir were taking off his pyjamas! When his top was off, they began to slide his pants down which caused him to freak out and start kicking. Ymir quickly held his legs down so he wouldn't kick anyone. As soon as his pants were off, the girls 'awes' filled room.

" That is so cute!' Ymir commented with a laugh. She was talking about Armin's underwear which happens to have the same colour and pattern as his prized futon. Honestly, Armin did not know how to feel. He was basically naked in front of the girls with a pink, flowery headband in his hair with a dark shade of blush and lipstick on his face. After the girls were satisfied with their discussion of his underwear. They slipped on the skirt and the shirt before standing up and admiring their work. Sasha took out her phone and began to take multiple pictures as Christa clapped at the cuteness of Armin.

" Armin, you really make quite the convincing girl," Annie commented and earned a sound of agreement from Mikasa.  
" N-no! Please don't take photos of me, Sasha!" Armin finally spoke up.  
" Too late! Don't worry, I'm not going to post them on Freedombook or Mariagram!" She smiled reassuringly at the photos of Armin. Armin stood up and looked over in the mirror of the room. He had to admit, he could pass as a girl but that didn't mean he wanted to dress up as one!

Just at that moment, there was a knock on Sasha's front door. Sasha skipped off to go answer it and a few minutes later, Eren was standing their holding Armin's futon. Armin stared back and felt his cheeks glow with the redness of embarrassment.  
" I-i can explain!" But before he could ACTUALLY explain, Eren grabbed his wrist and dashed out of that house like a mad man.  
" Don't worry, Armin! I won't let them make you a girl no more!" Eren said heroically. Armin couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief and smile.

" Awwwww..." Sasha groaned as she looked at her friends.  
" I wanted him to choose a movie for us to watch neeeeeeeeeext."  
" Oh well." Mikasa finally contributed to the conversation as she shrugged and sat down.


End file.
